


Cuddles

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It's freaking cold and Aloha demands cuddles from the most warmest inkling he knows.
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 8





	Cuddles

Aloha was minding his own business, before he started to feel cold on the couch. And not even a blanket help. 

Looking on his right, he saw Mask deep in his video game as he scooted closer.

Plopping himself on Mask’s lap.

“Alooooha, what are yoooou doing?” Mask asked, as Aloha snuggled on the taller inkling.

“I'm cold, you're warm. Let me.” Aloha said before watching the screen as Mask went okay and went back to playing Persona.

Such wow.


End file.
